Tohma tengo algo que decirte
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Mika tiene algo muy importante que decirle a su marido, pero parece tener el destino en contra. OneShot.


**Tohma... tengo algo que decirte.**

_By Tenshi Lain_

¡Repitamos estribillo!

Los personajes de Gravitation no son míos sino de Maki Murakami. No gano ni ganaré nada con esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mika aparcó el coche en el patio de la casa familiar de Kyoto, apagó el motor y se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento. Aun no se lo creía.

Hacía unos días que estaba con malestar general, ella pensaba que tal vez estaba incubando un resfriado, al fin y al cabo en aquella época era lo normal. Pero el médico le dio un diagnóstico muy distinto.

- Señora Seguchi - dijo con tono serio, para después sonreír cándidamente -, felicidades, está embarazada.

Aun no se lo podía creer. Un bebé... su primer hijo... el primer hijo de Tohma ¡Dios, quería gritar de felicidad!

Lo primero que hizo cuando salió del hospital fue intentar llamar a su marido, pero su móvil estaba sin batería y las cabinas públicas tenían un letrerito de "Avería". Así que decidió llamarle desde casa de su padre a la oficina. Intentarlo con el móvil sería inútil puesto que a Ryuichi (o según él a Kumagoro) se le había ocurrido la genial idea de comprobar si funcionaba bajo el agua... naturalmente el experimento fue fallido y Tohma aun no había recibido el nuevo.

Bajó del coche y recorrió el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta corredera que daba a su habitación. Puso a cargar su móvil y después fue al pasillo para usar el que tenían allí. Marcó el teléfono, esperó tres toques y...

- NG-Records. Despacho de Tohma Seguchi ¿En que puedo servirle? - contestó la voz dulce de la secretaria personal del presidente de la discográfica.

- Hana, soy Mika.

- Señora Seguchi, cuanto tiempo ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Muy bien gracias ¿Podrías pasarme con Tohma?

- Lo lamento, pero el señor Seguchi no se encuentra en la oficina, ha tenido que salir para una reunión urgente.

- Vaya... ¿Cuándo regresará?

- Supongo que para mediodía, esta tarde tiene varios asuntos que atender en la oficina.

- Muy bien, pues dile que me llame en cuanto llegue, tengo algo importante que decirle.

- No se preocupe se lo diré. Que tenga un buen día.

Mika colgó el teléfono y suspiró. En fin se lo diría después.

- Hija ¿Ya has regresado? - allí estaba el patriarca de la familia Uesugi con sus ropas de sacerdote - ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico¿Estás bien?

- Más que bien.

Padre e hija se dirigieron a la salita y allí Mika le dio la nueva. El hombre estaba tan contento que hasta se le saltaron las lágrimas.

- No sabes la alegría que acabas de darme ¡Mi primer nieto! Que alegría, para ser sincero ya empezaba a pensar que la familia Uesugi no continuaría... - "Ya empezamos" pensó Mika preparándose para lo que se avecinaba - Porque en lo referente a tú hermano Eiri ya hace tiempo que descarté la posibilidad de que me diera nietos... Y para colmo no quiere ni oír hablar de la dirección del templo. Es como si le tuviera alergia a este lugar. Con lo que nos esforzamos tu difunta madre y yo para darle una buena educación y que se convirtiera en un digno sucesor. Pero no, prefirió la carrera de "escritor" - dijo esto último con desprecio, como si fuera el trabajo más indigno e inmundo que podía existir.

- Eiri es buen escritor, ya sabes que ha recibido muchos premios, si leyeras alguna de sus novelas...

- No pienso leer esas cursilerías para niñas de instituto - negó el hombre enérgicamente. Mika sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Cómo sabes que son novelas de amor, padre? - el hombre se sonrojó levemente y cambió de tema. Nunca lo admitiría pero sí que había leído los relatos de su hijo y también pensaba que tenía talento.

- El caso es que tu hermano, como hijo mayor, tiene que hacerse cargo del templo como manda la tradición, es su responsabilidad. Además de que tendría que llevar una vida más sosegada y con menos escándalos. Los caprichos de tu hermano siempre nos traen problemas.

- El "capricho" de mi hermano se llama Shuichi y no es tan malo como lo pintas...

- No, es peor.

Mika prefirió dejar el tema ahí antes de que su venerable padre continuara con la disertación. Además ya era casi medio día tal vez, Tohma ya había regresado. Se disculpó y salió de la sala.

- NG-Records. Despacho de Tohma Seguchi ¿En que puedo servirle? - contestó de nuevo la voz dulce de la secretaria personal del presidente de la discográfica.

- Hana, soy yo otra vez...

- Oh, señora Seguchi. Lo siento mucho - dijo con apuro la secretaria -, pero el señor Seguchi ha ido a una comida de negocios y no pasará por la oficina al menos hasta las tres de la tarde. Ha sido de improvisto, ni siquiera lo tenía en su agenda...

- Está bien... - suspira cansada Mika ¿Qué no tenía otro día para hacer esa dichosa comida? - Pero en cuanto llegue le dices que me llame.

- Descuide. Hasta luego.

Mika vuelve a colgar el teléfono pensando que simplemente tendrá que esperar para darle la noticia.

Entonces se escucha el escandaloso e inconfundible claxon del nuevo coche del menor de sus hermanos. Mika se asoma al patio y en efecto allí está el impresionante deportivo rojo de Tatsuha.

- ¿Y papá se queja de los caprichos de Eiri? Pues Tatsu no se queda atrás... - se dice a sí misma pensando que el hombre está más que ciego con su benjamín.

- ¡Ey, Mika! - saluda escandalosamente el moreno mientras ayuda a bajar a una muy mareada Ayaka.

- Tatsuha deberías llevar más cuidado - le dice la jovencita cuyo rostro está un tanto verdoso -, creía que nos estrellaríamos...

- De eso nada, Ayaka. Soy un excelente conductor - dice mientras saca del maletero una gran caja de mimbre - ¿Verdad que si hermana?

- ¿En serio quieres que te conteste? - Tatsuha le saca la lengua de forma juguetona - ¿Son los trajes para el festival? - pregunta Mika una vez llega a su lado y observa las cajas.

- Si lo son. Como todos los años la familia Usami cede estas reliquias familiares para el festival - dijo Ayaka con tono solemne.

- Ahora que caigo - comenta Tatsuha de golpe mientras carga la dichosa caja hacia el edificio principal del templo - ¿Tú no tenías que ir al médico esta mañana¿Qué te han dicho?

- ¿No te encuentras bien Mika? - preguntó Ayaka preocupada.

- No he estado muy bien estos días, pero no es nada, es normal.

- Sí claro - tono sarcástico -, es perfectamente normal que te pongas a vomitar como la niña del exorcista... ¡Auch! - Cachete por parte de Mika.

- ¿Pero que ha dicho el médico? - insistió la joven.

- Que estoy embarazada...

- Ah, bueno -dijo Tatsuha despreocupadamente -, eso no es grave... - la caja calló pesadamente al suelo - ¿Cómo que estás embarazada¡Eso no puede ser¡Mataré a aquel que haya osado mancillar el honor de mi hermana!

- Tatsuha, quieres dejar de decir estupideces - le cortó Mika con los brazos en jarra.

- ¿Quién es el padre? - dijo el moreno muy serio.

- ¡Pues quien va ser¡Tohma por su puesto! Estamos casados al fin y al cabo...

- ¡No, no sigas! Es asqueroso pensar que mi hermana se acuesta con un hombre... ¡Como ha podido hacer esto a mi querida Mika-chan? - dijo Tatsuha en exagerado tono dramático mientras fingía llorar desconsolado.

- Tatsuha... - Mika entornó los ojos peligrosamente.

- Vale, vale... solo quería bromear un poco - dijo Tatsuha recuperando su aplomo. Después la abrazó -. Felicidades.

- Gracias.

- Y a todo esto ¿que dice el futuro padre?

- Aun no he podido decirle nada, lleva toda la mañana de reunión en reunión...

- Seguro que el señor Seguchi estará muy contento -dijo Ayaka con una sonrisa -. Les deseo lo mejor para su bebé.

- Ay... seré tío -dijo Tatsuha con tono soñador -. Aun es pronto para saber si es chico o chica ¿cierto?

- Sí.

- Bueno no importa. Sea lo que sea le enseñaré todo cuanto sé sobre la vida.

- Por encima de mi cadáver - le cortó Mika cruzándose de brazos. Ayaka sonrió pensando que Tatsuha pocas veces haría de niñera.

Los preparativos para el festival los tuvieron mucho rato ocupados y para cuando Mika miró el reloj ya pasaban de las tres. De seguro que Tohma ya habría regresado. Así que deja a los demás con los adornos y vuelve a intentar llamar por teléfono.

Después de cuatro toques...

- ¡Moshi moshi... na no da¡Kumagoro al habla!

- Ryuichi...

- No, no... ¡Soy Kumagoro no da!

- Está bien Kumagoro - cede Mika siguiéndole el juego -. Soy Mika ¿Puedes pasarme con Tohma?

- ¡Mika-chan cuanto tiempo¡Soy Ryu-chan¿cómo has estado?

- Muy bien, Ryuichi, muy bien - decía Mika al límite de su paciencia - ¿Podría hablar con Tohma?

- Está en el baño - informó con alegría y luego dijo en voz bajita -. Creo que le ha sentado mal la comida de negocios.

- Ya veo... Podrías decirle cuando salga del baño que me llame, tengo algo urgente que decirle.

- ¡Si, Na no da¡Adiós!

Y colgó antes de que la mujer pudiera decir nada más. Mika regresó al pabellón principal del templo y siguió con lo suyo. O lo intentó.

- No señora, no haga esfuerzos - dijo uno de los novicios del templo -. En su estado debe cuidarse...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Nos lo dijo su padre hace un rato. Muchas felicidades - varios discípulos agacharon la cabeza respetuosamente.

- "Al final será Tohma el único que no lo sepa" - pensó Mika.

Pasaron 15 minutos y Tohma no llamaba.

- Tal vez le sentó peor la comida de lo que pensaba...

Pasaron 30 minutos y Tohma no llamaba.

- Tal vez esté ocupado con otro asunto...

Pasó una hora más y Tohma seguía sin llamar

- Seguro que Ryuichi no le dio el recado. Maldita sea...

Mika vuelve a llamar y tras cinco toques...

- Seguchi al habla.

- Cariño por fin te localizo - dijo Mika contenta al poder hablar por fin con su marido -, tengo algo que decirte...

- Mika, querida, ahora no es buen momento... - le interrumpe. De fondo se escuchan los gritos histéricos de Sakano y la voz gruesa de K maldiciendo en arameo (o tal vez ingles americano). De pronto se escucharon disparos y la comunicación se cortó.

Tuuuut tuuuut tuuuut...

O bien K le había pegado un tiro al teléfono o bien lo habían arrancado de la pared al intentar ponerse a cubierto del fuego "amigo".

Mika ya no sabía si reír o llorar... espera media hora, pero Tohma no le llama así que decide volver a probar. Pulsa la tecla de rellamada y espera.

- ¿Quién demonios es esta vez? - masculla una voz cabreada y a la vez conocida.

- ¿Eiri? - pregunta confundida y mira el teléfono como si fuera un bicho raro. Entonces se da cuenta de que en vez del botón de rellamada a pulsado la memoria 4, el número de su hermano.

- ¿Mika? Definitivamente tengo que comprar un teléfono con identificador de llamadas... - murmuró bajito, aunque Mika lo escuchó perfectamente - ¿Y que quieres ahora? No me pidas que vaya al templo a ayudar porque no lo haré, tengo la fecha de entrega encima y no puedo perder el tiempo.

- Eso ya lo sabía. Solo quería darte una noticia - mejor no decirle que le había llamado por error, porque entonces colgaría y desconectaría el teléfono para el resto de la semana.

- ¿Una noticia? Miedo me das...

- Graciosillo. Pensé que te gustaría saber que vas a ser tío.

Un momento de silencio absoluto en la línea.

- ¿Tuyo o de Tatsuha?

- Mío tonto ¿cómo se te ocurre?

- Con ese nunca se puede saber...

- En eso tienes razón - tuvo que admitir Mika mientras veía en el patio a su hermano menor charlando amenamente con dos o tres de las chicas del pueblo que se habían ofrecido a ayudar.

- Y que dice el Señor Amo del Universo - preguntó con sarcasmo refiriéndose a su cuñado -, supongo que estará encantado...

- En realidad aun no he podido hablar con él. Llevó todo el día intentándolo.

- Pues te deseo suerte, Shuichi me comentó algo de una reunión con el presidente esta tarde. Y ya sabes que esas reuniones siempre acaban en batalla campal.

- Lo se... - suspiró Mika con pesar.

- En fin, tengo mucho que hacer. Felicidades y no te canses mucho, piensa que ahora tienes que mirar por dos.

Y Eiri colgó. Mika se quedó mirando el teléfono unos instantes y finalmente colgó con una sonrisa en los labios. De vez en cuando su rubio hermano tenía esas salidas y mostraba (dejaba entrever mejor dicho) su lado dulce y atento.

A penas Mika se separó dos pasos del teléfono este se puso a sonar. Con la esperanza de que por fin fuera su marido contestó.

- ¿Si?

- Mika soy Noriko - contesta una alegre voz al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Noriko¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿A mí? Nada - dijo extrañada - ¿qué te ocurre a ti? Ryuichi me dijo que querías hablar conmigo - Mika se cubrió los ojos con una mano mientras suspiraba exasperada.

- Le dije que quería hablar con Tohma... un día de estos lo voy a matar a él y a su conejo - contestó derrotada. Estaba siendo un día agotador.

- Venga, venga... ya conoces a Ryu-chan no se lo tengas en cuenta. Oye ¿y a que tanta urgencia para hablar con él?

- Es que tengo algo importante que decirle...

- ¿Puedo preguntar que es o son cosas privadas? -preguntó Noriko con voz un tanto pervertida. Mika rió con ganas, su amiga no cambiaría nunca.

- Tarde o temprano te vas a enterar, así que mejor te lo digo: Estoy embarazada.

- ¡Kyaaaaaah¡pero eso es genial¡Felicidades! - dijo Noriko con la efusividad que la caracterizaba.

- Gracias, pero no le digas nada a Tohma, quiero darle yo la noticia... Si consigo dar con él antes de que el bebé nazca...

- Jajaja... no seas exagerada. Seguro que cuando termine con el trabajo de hoy te llama enseguida. No sufras por eso. Pero lo que si que tenemos que hacer es quedar un día de estos e irnos a ver cosas para el bebé: la cuna, el cochecito, la trona, ropita...

Las dos mujeres estuvieron charlando al menos por hora y media más, hasta que finalmente Noriko colgó diciendo que su marido ya había llegado.

- Mika, los miembros de la junta de vecinos ya han llegado - dijo Ayaka asomándose desde la entrada del patio.

- Enseguida voy.

- ¿Has conseguido hablar con Tohma?

- No, aun no. Voy a cambiarme.

Mika entró en su cuarto y se cambió de ropa (la que llevaba puesta era la que usaba para trabajar y estaba sucia). Por casualidad se le ocurrió mirar si su móvil ya se había cargado y lo que vio la dejó de piedra. En la pantalla un mensaje rezaba:

"Tiene tres llamadas perdidas de Tohma"

Seguramente había intentado llamarla mientras charlaba con Noriko.

- Definitivamente este no es mi día... - se lamentó mientras salía de su habitación rumbo a la sala principal.

Nada más llegar, fue recibida por una salva de felicitaciones por su embarazo. Su padre no había podido evitar anunciar a bombo y platillo la noticia. Mika sonreía a todos los allí reunidos mientras escuchaba comentarios tales como: "Y parece que fue ayer que ibas correteando por el templo con tus hermanos" o bien "Aun recuerdo cuando regresabas del colegio..." y un largo etc. de comentarios de alto contenido nostálgico por parte de los vecinos allí congregados.

- "A este ritmo se van a enterar todos menos Tohma" - pensaba la castaña.

La reunión duró hasta casi la hora de cenar. Una vez despidieron a todos los integrantes del comité organizador y la comunidad de vecinos. Se dirigieron a la cocina. Ayaka y Tatsuha se habían propuesto celebrar a lo grande la noticia con una gran cena (y eso incluía varias botellas de Sake que acapararon los varones Uesugi).

Mientras Tatsuha y su padre cantaban a pleno pulmón (y bastante desafinados), sonó el teléfono y Mika se apresuró a ir a contestar.

- "¡Ahora si que tiene que ser Tohma!" - se decía esperanzada.  
Pero no...

- ¿Mika¡hola buenas noches, soy Shuichi!

- Hola Shindo - dijo cansinamente sentándose junto al teléfono - ¿Por casualidad sabes la hora que es?

- ¿Te he despertado? Vaya, lo siento no era mi intención, pero pensé que a estas horas aun estarías despierta y por eso yo...

- Es muy tarde - le cortó antes de que siguiera con sus explicaciones - ¿Qué quieres?

- Ah... perdona. Es que Yuki acaba de darme la noticia y quería felicitarte ¡Muchas felicidades!

- Gracias Shindo - dijo Mika con una sonrisa, por muy pesado que fuera se hacía de querer...

- Baka, vuelve aquí - dijo de fondo la voz molesta de Eiri.

- Un momento Yuki, estoy hablando con Mika - decía la voz levemente amortiguada de Shuichi.

- ¿Y para eso me dejas "así"? Esta noche duermes en el sofá.

- No, Yuki, por favor... - rogaba Shuichi - Mika buenas noches - dijo apresuradamente y colgó.

Mika se quedó mirando el teléfono unos segundos y colgó. "Si Shuichi fuera chica, a estas alturas tendría un batallón de sobrinos... ¿pero que demonios estoy pensando?"

Sacudiéndose la cabeza, fue a dar las buenas noches. Aunque no pudo puesto que su padre y Tatsuha estaban profundamente dormidos en el sofá con las caras rojas de tanto beber. Preparó una habitación para Ayaka y se fue a dormir por fin.

Estaba por meterse en la cama cuando sonó su móvil. Era muy tarde ya no tenía esperanzas de que Tohma le llamase por ese día, pero aun así contestó y grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer la voz del otro lado de la línea.

- Buenas noches querida -dijo la dulce voz de su marido -. Lo siento mucho, Hana me ha dicho que has estado intentando localizarme durante todo el día. Pero hoy ha sido un día de locos ¿Qué querías decirme amor?

- Oh nada importante - dijo acomodándose en la cama -, solo que esta mañana he ido al médico y me ha hecho unas pruebas.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Tohma un tanto (bastante) preocupado.

- Si, embarazada, pero bien - soltó de golpe esperando impactar a su rubio esposo. Y debió conseguirlo, porque segundos después de un denso silencio escuchó como el teléfono caía estrepitosamente al suelo. De seguro que estaba tan sorprendido que le había caído de las manos. Un jubiloso grito siguió y luego los nerviosos intentos de Tohma por volver a coger el teléfono.

- Pero... pero Mika ¿Por qué no me los has dicho antes?

Mika puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar.

- Es lo que llevo intentando todo el día. Y no veas que día he tenido yo también. Te lo contaré cuando vengas, ahora solo quiero dormir.

- Muy bien, mañana me tienes allí - le aseguró -. Mika...

- ¿Sí?

- Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te quiero.

- Yo también. Buenas noches.

Mika colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer en la cama para dormir mientras una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

FIN.

Unxaaaaa¡Ya toy aquí!

Un fanfic de Gravitation sin Yoai ¡Increíble! XD

Esto fue una idea rápida que se me ocurrió tras leer el tomo 8 (quien lo haya leído me entenderá).

Espero que os haya gustado, ya me diréis en los reviws.

Ja ne!


End file.
